That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God
I bragged about being good at impressions and Horus must have overheard me, so... I choose mysterious cards and do an impression! All Adlibs! Now you will see my true potential! "That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 11th A-set video in the series, and the 17th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【アドリブ】神にモノマネを強制させられる！【あせとん】 (Adoribu kami ni monomane o kyōsei sa se rareru! Aseton) and in Chinese it is 【中文字幕】【即興表演】被神明強制玩模仿遊戲【賽特兒】 (zìmùbiǎoyǎn bèi shénmíng qiángzhì wán mófǎng yóuxì tè ér). Summary The video starts with A-set giving her usual intro at her home, where she informs us about a hidden talent of hers: doing impressions. She reveals that she's going to do impressions for this video, and is about to begin one (on someone or something that starts with Mic-) before a beam of light engulfs her from above. She awakens in a vast and empty void, and there she meets Horus!! Horus says "yrcimim ta delliks erew uoy draeh I", which A-set doesn't understand at all, believing it to be a strange language. Once she tries conversing with him slowly, Horus repeats his words normally as "I heard you were skilled at mimicry." He demands to hear some of her impressions, and while she's not sure what to do, Horus brings up two lists. The first list, "A", contains predicates, while the second list, "S", contains subjects. The phrases are divided as cards, with the backs of them labeled by their letters, and Horus states that she must choose two (one for each letter). Once A-set has selected two cards, Horus tells her to make impressions of what she received, which she reluctantly agrees. The first A card is "Becoming an idol" while the S card is "Sea Lion". A-set spends time thinking about how to make an impression of "A Sea Lion becoming an idol", before coming to the conclusion that it should be a sea lion that sings and dances. She then gives the impression a shot, wherein she sings the lyrics of "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" composed entirely of sea lion noises, while a drawing of a Tesa Sea Lion is shown on screen. The impression makes A-set laugh, but when she confronts Horus at completing his task, the divine deity simply pulls over the cards once more, which A-set reluctantly agrees to continue with. The next A card is "Getting drunk" while the S card is "Demon Lord". A-set remarks about how hard these impressions seem to be, before starting with her impressions of "Demon Lord getting drunk." A drawing of Demon Lord Tesa appears, hiccuping while holding a bottle of 100% grape juice. Demon Lord Tesa seems to be bored and annoyed that the Hero never came to fight her, before getting annoyed instead at the neighboring fantasy city right next to her super-duper evil castle for being too noisy. She decides to destroy it, casting the spell "Meteor!!!", in which a meteor comes down and strikes the village. What she didn't expect is that the explosion would wipe out her castle as well, but these worries never entered her drunken mind as she groaned audibly for all the noise this incident is making. The next A card chosen is "Getting chased by zombies", while the S card is.... "Demon Lord" again??? She complains about having to use the same subject twice, but she goes along with it as she attempts to make impressions of "Demon Lord getting chased by zombies." Demon Lord Tesa (version 2.0) sits at her evil throne holding her evil magical staff, audibly monologuing like a true evil villain about how she will use her army of evil zombies to crush the Heroes by turning them into zombies. Demon Lord Tesa sends her horde of the undead out to fight for her, but she doesn't expect her zombies to approach her instead. She tries to have them back off, but in the end the undead prove to much for them, and the zombies make a meal out of the Demon Lord. Demon Lord Tesa became Zombie Tesa. The next A card is "Getting chased by zombies", again, and the S card is "Ota". Thinking how sad the idea of "Ota getting chased by zombies" is, A-set proceeds to begin her impression. Ota-set shows up at Tesa's home, but when he enters, he discovers that Tesa had been turned into Zombie Tesa. In tears, Ota-set realizes at the horror of Zombie Tesa, as she approaches in for the kill. Before dying, Ota-set's lasts thoughts are about how the idea of his end is being eaten by Tesa is not so unpleasant. Ota-set becomes Zombie Ota-set. The final A card is "Calling home after a year away", and the final S card is "Air". A-set struggles in understanding what the phrase "Air calling home after a year away", but she decides to give it a try anyways, despite not knowing if it'll even work. Grandma Tesa picks up her landline phone, asking who called her, and she gets a response from Air-set. Sadly, Air-set is, quite frankly, air, so all that can come through the phone is the sound of air swooshing by, which Grandma Tesa has trouble understanding. As Grandma Tesa gets angrier, Air-set lets out a "Moooooom" moan in the air, but Grandma Tesa is not sure if she actually heard anything at all amongst the wind. Grandma Tesa decides to hang up, and just after, Air-set manages to say "M o o o m ! I t ' s m e e e . . ." A-set ends this impression by declaring she's unsure if it even counts as an impression. Satisfied with the tasks completed, Horus says farewell as he floats up into the sky, disappearing back to the realm of the gods. A-set reaches out to him, complaining about what kind of "deus ex machina" this whole situation was. Now returned to her home, A-set declares she's tired from all the impressions, and then says her usual farewells as she ends her video. New Information Learned * A-set is good at doing impressions. * Horus now wears glasses and has blonde hair. * A fun little adlib game anyone at home can play. * Ota Matsushita may like vore, or at least that's A-set's impression of him. * Air has a nice old lady for a mother. Featured Characters Featured * A-set (and all her various impressions) ** Tesa Sea Lion ** Demon Lord Tesa ** Demon Lord Tesa (version 2) ** Zombie Tesa ** Ota-set ** Zombie Ota-set ** Grandma Tesa ** Air-set * Horus * Ota Matsushita (allusions to) Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District * A Bright Place Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the style of typical titles used for Isekai ("other world") light novel/anime series. Specifically, it's a reference to the series That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime. * The list of Keywords used in this video are: ** --A-- *** Cleaning up *** Getting drunk *** Calling home after a year away *** Becoming an Idol *** Getting chased by zombies *** Getting turned into a kid with some kind of drug *** Confessing your love *** Becoming god ** --S-- *** Demon Lord *** Sea Lion *** Mineral *** Air *** Turtle *** The President *** Ota *** Store Employee * Some keywords may hold some extra meaning: ** The "Demon Lord" phrase is based on the classic Isekai anime trope of a fantasy world being overrun by an evil Demon Lord villain that usually acts as the main antagonist. As mentioned above, the title of this video is a reference to Isekai stories ** The "Getting turned into a kid with some kind of drug" phrase may be a reference to the series Detective Conan (also known as Cased Closed in the West), in which a grown adult detective takes a drug that turns him into a kid. ** The "Becoming god" phrase may be in reference to the video game NieR:Automata, which is known for the phrase "Become as gods". It could also be a callback to a meme posted on the Mato To-Witter account back in February.To-Witter Archives (Tesa) * Demon Lord Tesa's castle and staff both have a single eye as a motif for their designs. It's likely a reference to the eye motif found in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. ** Demon Lord Tesa's staff seems to be based off a caduceus or the Staff of Asclepius. The staff's design in the video borrows from both: caduceus are often illustrated with wings and the Staff only contain one coiling snake. References Category:Promotional Material